Sly's Stories: Road to Hipo
by Prototype3Callum
Summary: Sly embarks on an epic quest to save his beloved slime and stop the endermen from unlocking an ancient portal to the dark realm. rating M in later chapters
1. Inrto and Missing

**Intro**

Hi there Proto here and this will be a series were i tell you about Slyfox and the creatures on the hunt to find hipo,

"hi Proto, sly here what will happen to me and the guys on this adventure" Sly says,

Well sly and the guys will dive into every nook and carny of minecraftia to find sly's pet hipo, and Immortal will be a lazy sack of Shit.

this takes part in the minecraft marriage and the version of 1.4 so, yeah.

O! and sly has a got Rachel as his girlfriend and this series has a lot of guest stars like the yogs and Paulsoars.

Please stay tuned!

Proto

Part 1:**MISSING!**

Sly returned from the market with a backpack with bread, milk and pork and in his hand roses. He had his loyal companion Hipo the slime on his shoulder, a little green slime Sly found in a cavern of lava. Sly saved Hipo's life and as a reward Hipo followed him home and became his companion. Sly and Hipo have been in many adventures together. But the biggest one would take place soon as deeply buried in Sly's backpack was a strange object.

When sly arrived at his house he took out his keys and unlocked the door and entered. His house was like the large houses you would get in NPC villages. But there was a wall and silver the iron golem was guarding the front yard. there was a second floor and the house has rooms and blue wool carpets. "Hello, were back from the market!" he shouted waiting for an answer and putting the roses behind his back. "Hi, Sly." Rachel said as she come out the kitchen. She came up to sly and kissed him and said "Did you get the milk. Immortal came around the house today asking for medicine." She said "That is why i put it on the list.". "Yes, and I got you a surprise for you" Sly said revealing the roses. "oh, they are gorgeous."Rachel said. "Nova has invited us to a dinner party tonight, sorry for the short notice.". "Thats OK I haven't seen the gang in a long time." Sly said. "But can Hipo stay here. I know he is your best friend, but Nova's mom is still mad about how he left a slime ball on the floor. "OK" Sly said.

It was 6 O'clock at night. Sly and Rachel were standing on Nova's front porch. Nova opened the door and greeted them. "Can we come in?" Sly said. "Yeah, but why are you here?" Nova asked. "Didn't you send a invitation to a dinner party?" Rachel asked. "No" Nova replied. "Well then this was just a misunderstanding then." Sly said "Let's just go home Rachel". "Well see you guys later then." Nova said "Bye". "Bye" Sly and Rachel said in unison.

Sly and Rachel were walking home. When they arrive there, a Shock ran through both there bodies. As the police were at their front yard. Sly started to run. When he Stepped into the house he realised they had been robbed. Apples and Iron was all over the floor, Gold and diamonds were gone... Silver laid dead on the floor with oil leaking out of him. On his chest there was a carving of an enderman. Sly ran outside and seconds later fell to his knees. Hipo was MISSING!

On his hutch there was a note. It read...

_Dear Sly_

_we have stolen your golem's blood and you slime ._

_We have taken his to pass through the portal to the end_

_and as a sacrifice for the all mighty dragon_

_Hail! ender!_

_from/An old enemy._

The endermen had stolen Hipo, Ransacked his house and were going to realise an ancient evil apon the world. But the thing he was most upset about was that...

Hipo Was** MISSING!**

_Poor Hipo stay tuned to find the out the next part of Sly's Stories!_

_Proto_


	2. Getting the team back together

**Getting the team back together!**

Sly sat on the steps of his front porch, as the minecraft police carried silver's lifeless body out the house with an extra large carrier. Rachel was resting her head on his sholder she spoke in a very quiet voice and with a sense fear in her voice. "What do we do now?" she said "I'm going to get revenge on the endermen. Those basterds are going to pay" Sly replied. "How are you going to do that?" Rachel asked. "I'm getting the team back together." Sly said.

It was the next day. Sly was walking up to Immortal's front door. Immortal's house was small, Very Small, shack like. Anyway, Sly knocked on the door and waited. Immortal approched the door, as always he had his helmet on and hoody. "Wazzup dude?" Immortal asked "I need your help to get Hipo back from the Endermen." Sly said with a sense of ergency in his voice. "Sorry Sly Im to sick I need to rest." Immortal said "If you could get a get a bucket of milk, I'd be happy to help.". Sly whipped out a bucket of milk from hammerspace. _(Author's note: "What? it's a story not real life")_. Immortal drank the milk and said "Thanks dude I needed that. Right I'll join you. Just let me pack.". Sly said "Meet me at the town square tonight at dawn". "OK, Dude. Meet you there, Bye" Immortal replied and shut the door.

It was noon. Sly walked into the store that S works at _(Authors note: shemus is known as 'S')_. He approched the counter and tapped on S's sholder. S turned around and said "Hello! And welcome to S mart, where we meet your grocery needs." . "S I need you to help me get Hipo back. Can you help, please?" Sly said. S replied with "Sure, anything to get out of here.". Then Sly said "Cool, meet me in the town square at dawn tomorrow. See you later sha." S quickly whipped back with "It's S".

It was the middle of the night and Sly was in his house packing his backpack. Rachel walked up behind him and creeped over his sholder and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You being so brave and heroic. I know for a fact that you can get him back. But first I have a present. But first Lock the door". Sly went to the door and... (Well you know what ;)

Dawn slowly peeked over the town. Sly was sitting on the well waiting. A few minutes later Immortal and S walked up to him. Swords in hands and iron chestplates on with backpacks on their backs. "Who guy's ready?" Sly said. "Yeap" I & S replied in unison. "K, lets got fuck up some enderbasterds." Sly chanted. "Yeah" they all shouted as they ran out the town square heading towards the gate leading into the countryside.

_Well that was good. Especially with that little gift added ;)_  
_Next time the gang run into a unexpected special guest!_

_This is Proto signing off. Good Night My Friends!_


End file.
